scary_fanficsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Red Ghosts
Chapter One: Boredom Out of Vacation 10 year old Viola Brown groaned as her father drove the car, her mother read the newspaper, and her older sister who is eleven, read a comedy comic book from the edge of the car. "Mom! Why do we have to go camping? Oh, why do we have to drop by at that house!?", Viola raised an eyebrow. "Vi, you know that your great-grandparents once lived there, and we're checking out if any pipes have broken. Second, your sister is starting sixth grade after summer vacation, and middle school will have loads of homework, so we probably won't have any family get togethers when Summer is finally over", her mom sighed. "I would appreciate it if you'd stop whining", her dad said without looking at her. "This is so lame. How will I be popular in middle school if I have such a whiny little sister?", Vonda asked dramatically. "That's enough, girls", their father said, sighing. "Daddy, can I buy a candy bar when we get there?", Viola asked in her sweet little girl voice. "Sure, Viola. Buy anything you like", her dad smiled. When they got there, Vonda and Viola looked up at their great-grandparents' house. It was like a creepy old mansion, and it was covered with old trees. Vonda's mouth was a shape of a big O, and Viola twirled her longish brown hair, which is a bit over her shoulders. "Girls, isn't it nice?", their mother smiled. "I'd rather disagree", Vonda corrected her mother. "Seriously, girls, why can't you have a positive ''attitude instead of a ''negative '' attitude?', their mother frowned. "Let's get inside", their father said as he loaded the suitcases. Chapter Two: Obsessive and Positive Their parents looked at the bathroom pipes, and Vonda played the piano while Viola sat on their mother's laptop so she can go online. "There's no WiFi", Viola complained. "This place is old, so what do you expect?", Vonda shrugged. Something caught Vonda's eye. There was a young woman sitting on the other side of her, and she was smiling at them. She had the most beautiful eyes, her skin looked smooth, and her red hair was really long and wavy. "You have such nice talents", she complimented Vonda with a bright smile. "Thanks!", Vonda smiled at her. She wondered if the lady was from town. Vonda couldn't help staring at that lady until their parents said they should go. "We need to set up the tents, and also we should be eating by now", Father said. "Oh, alright", Vonda said. Vonda wondered if she could be as pretty as the woman she'd seen when she was a late teenager or maybe a lady. "Von-''daaa! Hello! What's with you? I've called your name, like, twenty times already!", Viola waved her arms at her sister's face. "I just saw a pretty woman sitting at the old place", Vonda confessed. "Honey, there's no pretty woman when we were at the place, but me", their mother joked. "Seriously, mom! I saw a lady with really pretty eyes and she was wearing such a decent red dress", Vonda protested. "There was nobody but us in there, Vonda. We had the keys ever since my grandparents died", her mom insisted. Huh? ''Vonda thought. Who ''was that woman in there, with such nice long hair and dress? What's her name? How the heck did she get in if her parents had the keys all along? "Maybe she's just bored and decided to check the creepy old house out", Vonda muttered to herself. Chapter Three: Camp Craziness "Mom! do not ''tell me that I'm sleeping at the edge of the tent!", Vonda shouted. "Don't worry, you don't have to", her mom smiled at her daughter as she took out some blankets. "There's a lake by our tent", their dad yawned. "Do you think we can go fishing?", Viola wondered. She had been hoping to go fishing ever since they planned their two-week vacation back in their cozy home in Cherrygrove Town. "Sure! I got my fishing rods, and we can get some juicy worms really easily here", her dad grinned. "I'm playing my flute!", Vonda singsonged. "You're really into music and instruments these days", Viola joked. "Shut up, missy!", Vonda stuck out her tongue at her. "Vonda! That is not a way you treat your sister", her mom scowled. "Whatever", she shrugged. Suddenly, as she began playing some music, something- or '''someone '''caught her eye. The woman she had seen when she was at her great-grandparents' house....was sitting at the biggest rock by the lake. "Dad! Mom! Viola! Who's that woman watching me play my flute?", Vonda asked. "Oh, don't be silly. There's no whoever you're talking about here!", her mom rolled her eyes as she continued to unpack some things. Vonda glanced at the lake.....the woman was gone! ''How can she mysteriously disappear so fast? Is she following me? If so, why the heck would a beautiful woman stalk me? ''"She's not stalking me! Perhaps she was just sitting at that rock to get fresh air, or she's enjoying the nature.", Vonda told herself. On the other side, she said "I swear that the lady is stalking me and my family!",. "Vonda! What are you even ''thinking!?", she punched herself. "Vondaaaaaa, mom says that you should stop talking to yourself!", Viola told her. "Oh, just shut up!", she said as she got inside the tent. "You're eleven, you're not five. Just saying", Viola said then stomped off. Chapter Four: The Girl By the time the family had gotten to a small gift shop, they were back to normal. "Hey OMG! This squirrel is the cutest thing ever. You're coming home with me, Nutsy", Viola hugged a stuffed animal squirrel. "Nutsy?", her sister raised an eyebrow. "Well, she's a squirrel, isn't she? So Nutsy is perfect. She's five dollars, and I have ten bucks", Viola said. "Sure, whatever. We can play with Nutsy after", Vonda shrugged. A really good looking girl with red hair up to her shoulders, a flower blue dress, and orange sandals was staring at them. Vonda, however, thought she looked....familiar. "Why are you, um, staring?", she asked the girl. "Hi. What do you mean?", the girl's tone was soft, whispery, and friendly. "I'm Vonda Brown. I'm eleven years, and I noticed that you were staring at me and my sister", Vonda explained. "Oh, sorry. I'm Molly Hatcher. I'm eleven as well, and nah, I'm not a fan of staring", Molly said. "Why are you so familiar?", Vonda blurted out. It wasn't the most polite thing to say, especially to a total stranger, but her mouth couldn't hold it. "I'm sure I don't look like anyone", Molly chuckled. "Um,okay.", she said. Molly stared at Vonda as she walked away with her family....with an evil smile. Chapter Five: Nightmares Vonda tossed and turned, and Viola talked to herself in her sleep. In Vonda's dream, dying''"I don't think I look like anyone", Molly chuckled. Then the lady who she'd seen by the river and at her great-grandparents house walked by. "Molly, my dear daughter, you do! We're like twins, for centuries. You're not just a regular eleven-year old girl, but an eleven-year old ghost.", she reached towards her daughter. "Yes, Vonda. I've been dead for centuries. I died in a car accident with my mom when I was only eleven. Imagine a girl your age dying with her mama, and she cannot rest in peace so she has to go back to the living world", Molly sobbed. '' In Viola's dream, it was way scarier. "You're standing right next to me. You're not dead", Viola said. "No, I'm dead. I died when I was the same age as your older sister, many centuries ago. If I were alive, I'd be five hundred years old by now.", Molly corrected her. "It cannot be, it cannot be. Look, you have glossy red hair up to your shoulders, and you're about three inches taller than me. You're a normal girl who lives with your mother", Viola argued. Then. Suddenly, Everything changed. Molly's red hair fell to the ground, her skin dropped, and her skeleton is bare and cold. "Nooooo! I'm a skeleton, not a living girl", she said restlessly. '' "Wake up, girls!", their mother shook her. Vonda screamed, and Viola hid under the tent. "Molly...is...a...ghost", Vonda said. "You mean that nice looking girl you were talking to yesterday when we were at the gift shop?", her mother asked. "Yes. She may be really stylish, really nice, but she's not a living person. Unlike....us", she said. "In my dream, Molly said that she may look like eleven or twelve, but she's five hundred years old", Viola shook her head. "Nightmares, indeed", her mother said....as they left the tent area, Molly and her mother was twenty feet away, smiling at them. Chapter Six: Researches They were at the library, in the next town, McClain City. Vonda played some games online, as her sister and parents borrowed some books. Suddenly, she had the urge to look up Molly. ''That is SO silly! Just because you had a stupid dream doesn't mean you should look her up, Vonda told herself. Her first name is Molly, her last name is Hatcher. She searched Molly Hatcher...and gasped. This is what the screen said: ''Molly Mary Hatcher was a 11-year old girl who loved music, dancing, drawing, but she died with her mother during an accident on Kitchenir Street. Her mother was a fashionista, but Molly herself had the same fashion type as her mom. Unfortunately, she was too young to be a model and couldn't be one until age 13. Her red hair went with all her dresses. Molly and her mother died in July 16th, 1769. They are buried next to each other at Oaklood Cementary. '' ''Legends say that Molly and her mother is still haunting the whole town for hundreds of years. Molly's ghost is known to be very sad and lonely and wants to be someone's friend and she wishes no harm. Molly's mother's ghost wants to be inspired of nature and want others to love her look. It has been true that Molly grew up with no friends. '' "Viola! Look!", Vonda cried for her sister. "Shh! This is a library!", the librarian shushed her. "What the heck is this?", Viola asked. She read the screen and gasped. "So is Molly a ghost?", she asked. "I think so. It all fits, see? She told me that her last name was Hatcher, and she was 11, just like me. Her mother was a fashionista, and the lady I saw was dressed super pretty. Also, we can ask mom and dad to visit the cemetary.", Vonda responded. Chapter Seven: Ghosts and Fashionistas Vonda held her sister's back as she headed towards Oaklood Cemetary. It was 5:21. "This place is so old", Viola commented. "We're looking for a grave that says Molly Mary Hatcher", Vonda told her. "What if it's a different Molly? We can't be sure that Molly is the Molly you spoke to that other day. Maybe it's her grandma or something", her sister said matter-of-factly. "Even if she's a ghost, it says that she just wants a friend, not haunt others", Vonda said. "Vonda! I found it!", Viola pointed at an old tombstone. The stone read: Molly Mary Hatcher March 13th 1757- July 16th, 1769. At 12 years old, Molly was a very pleasant girl. The next stone: Shana Hatcher. May 20th 1730- July 16th 1769. "Oh my gosh!", Vonda cried. "Girls, we mean no harm", a soft voice said. They spun around, and saw the lady, who must be Molly's mom, and Molly herself standing there. They were solemn and sighing. "I know", Vonda said quietly. "I just wanted friends. I never wanted to haunt you for life, guys", Molly whispered. Her mother stepped closer. "So, what are you going to do?", Viola said shakly. "Nothing. You mustn't tell anyone that we're not living people. We still want to live. So will you let us?", Molly asked. "Of course! As long....as you don't haunt", Viola agreed. "Thank you", Molly's mother mouthed. "So, um, where will you live?", Vonda asked. "Not so far away.", Molly said. "In Cherrygrove Town, as I must say", her mother said. "That's where we live! We live so close with two ghosts", Viola gasped. "I'm afraid so. We came back here to see if people are still talking about us", she said sadly. Vonda reached towards Molly and put a hand on her. "May I?", Vonda asked. "Sure", Molly said. "Will....will...will Molly attend our school?", Viola asked. "Yeah...next semester. Even if I'm dead, mom says education is important", Molly rolled her eyes. "Wait. The stone says you're twelve, but I thought you're a year younger than that!", Vonda sputtered. "That! I'm actually 12, sorry I lied", Molly said...... The End.